


Here To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about Zendaya and Val saying goodbye before Z leaves for her birthday trip to Puerto Rico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> While this is based on actual events, this is fiction. It is my interpretation and imaginings of what happened, nothing more.

“I wish you could come with us.” Zendaya placed her forehead against Val’s, her eyes closed as she tried desperately not to sound like a whiny teenager.  The last few days, with him at both parties, had been so amazing.  She loved being around him and basking in his energy.  But he was unable to come to the concert at the fair, even though she knew that he wanted to be there for her just like last year.  That meant that it was time to say goodbye.   

“I wish I could too, Zendayachka.  You have no idea how much.”  His voice was soft against the soundtrack of nearby highway traffic and the laughs spilling out from Stage 7.  Haze from the sweltering heat hung around them as they stood beside his car.  She opened her eyes and met his gaze.  It was so easy for her to see the longing, when others might not have been able to read him at all.   

“But you’ll have a fantastic time in Puerto Rico,” he continued.  “You’ll have an amazing birthday surrounded by friends and family and when you get back I’ll make you dinner and we can spend some time together, just you and me.”  Zendaya knew that it would be difficult for him to uphold his promise, with the new season and new partner taking up so much of his foreseeable future, but he had never broken one before.  No matter how busy he was, he never failed to make time for her. 

She took a deep breath, expelling it shakily.  At least he would be on the West Coast for a while, with the show and the new studio opening.  He would have to go to New York for the cast reveal, but he would be in LA when she got back. 

“What is it?” he asked.  It never failed to amaze Zendaya just how well he knew her.  She was known for hiding her emotions, for not letting them show unless she was on stage performing, but spending so much time with him had been her downfall.  She could not hide anything from him anymore; he was able to pick up on the slightest hesitation or change in her body language. 

“It just…gets harder every time we have to do this,” she whispered, her gaze lowering to the ground.  “I’m not trying to be dramatic, it’s just –

“It hurts.  Like a part of you is missing and you don’t know what to do without it.” 

She nodded, knowing that if anyone would understand, he would. 

“But this time is different.  This time I’m not going anywhere.”  He cupped her face, tilting it up so that his green eyes could look into hers.  He brushed a thumb soothingly across her cheek. 

“I’m here to stay.”  His words referred to LA, but she knew that there was a deeper meaning behind them. 

He was in her life, to stay, too.


End file.
